


Cuddles

by LoveIsLove97



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLove97/pseuds/LoveIsLove97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is siffering from homesickness and nightmares. Only Tom's cuddles can cure it. Drabbley cutsey twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Tom’s P.O.V  
I was almost asleep when someone came knocking on my door. I roll over to look at the alarm clock on the hotel rooms nightstand and it reads 3:20 am. I didn't think anyone but me was still awake. Everyone had gone to their rooms hours ago. Though I have a pretty good idea who it was.

Another knock followed by a small voice confirms my suspicions. “Tomi… Tomi are you still up?” Yep, that’s Bill. “Come in!” I call out to the voice. The door slowly opens to reveal my little brother standing in the doorway. Wearing nothing but one of my oversized shirts and his boxers, clinging to a small teddy bear. The same one I’d gotten him for valentines day when we were seven.

"Tomi?" Bill says quietly. "What's wrong Billa?" I ask with concern for my little brother coursing through me. "I….I had a nightmare." He had turned bright red the moment the words were out of his mouth. I sit up and look at him. This happened a lot when we were on the road touring. He would be ok for a few weeks then the home sickness would get to him, resulting in nightmares.

"Can I sleep with you?" Before I could stop myself I said "No." Oops I should not have done that. Oh there goes the trembling lip I'm done for now. "Why?" Well I have to give him an answer now. Or else he’ll never leave me alone. "Because… well you like to snuggle and you kinda end up right on top of me" I tell him.

"Oh come on please??" Bill whined. "Come on Bill don’t do that." I try to reason. "But Tomi. Please?" He whined again. “I already said no Bill.” “But why?” He demanded. I already told you why! Uhg I should have just said yes. "Because I said so!" "You don't have any problems with it when I cuddle with you on stage." And there’s just a hint of a smirk when he says this.

Oh he had me there and he knew it. Little motherfucker, he's lucky he's cute when he pouts. "Well played…fine." "Yay! Thank you Tomi!" All I do is sigh as he jumps in the bed. Finally I give in and snuggle up to him. He smiles at me and I smile back. Leaning in slowly I whisper, "Love you Billa." and kiss him lightly. He responds automatically, making my grin widen We pulled away as he says, "I love you to Tomi. Good night."


End file.
